The Darkest Winter
by SafireKyogre
Summary: Canada is attacked and America assumes Russia is responsible. Fem!Russia
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is something a bit different. I haven't ever written a Hetalia fanfic before so bear with me on this. Now, I will continue those FT ones once I get away from the writers block. Now this story may seem a bit odd, but it came to me when I was really really bored. Alright? Alright. Sorry if this seems well… OOC… ._. And Russia is female here ._.**

Nation meetings are always a place of loud arguments. The nations can never seem to agree with each other on anything. Well most of the time. As all the nations were arguing about something America thought of. It involved global warming, but the nation's didn't think firing a missile at the sun would be a good way to solve the issue.

"Okay, Canada, bro tell them that you agree with me!" America yelled. "Who is Canada?" Was said by many as soon as America said that. America facepalmed and began "He looks like me, has violet eyes, carries a polar bear, and has a long curl. He can also speak french." America replied. After awhile of thinking the nations almost as if planned all said "OHH!" America didn't hear the quiet voice of Canada at all after waiting for awhile. He started analyzing the room trying to spot his brother, but to his disbelief his brother wasn't even at the meeting.

"Has anyone seen Mattie?" America asked. The nations of the world gave him a blank stare and some shook their heads. Finally one spoke "I haven't seen Canada since last week." America followed the voice and landed on commie. She didn't seem happy that she was the only one that spoke, or even noticed him being gone.

"Wait… He has been gone a whole week… And I never noticed?" America choked on his words. He was amazed he hadn't notice Mattie wasn't around. Why did Russia notice? He narrowed his eyes slightly and glared at the Russian women. "Do you have something to do with his disappearance?" The nations of the world were quiet as they shifted their focus from America to Russia.

"No. I don't. It bothers me that you still dwell on my past honestly." She replied with some venom in her voice. America could feel the hostile vibes she was starting to give off, so he turned his attention to his phone. Pulling the small device out of his pocket he left the conference room and dialed his brother's number. After a few rings it was answered?

"H-hello?" America heard the soft voice of his brother, but it sounded… Off. "Hey Mattie, are you okay? I just found out you've gone for a week." America heard some silence for a few moments before his brother answered. "No Al… I am not alright. Canada was… a-attacked last week. I am actually not that surprised you didn't know. No one ever seems to know when things like these happen." Matthew replied choking on his words slightly. Alfred just waited for the realization to hit him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANADA WAS ATTACKED!?" He shouted so loud people in the conference room heard him. They all flooded out of the room and listened to Al.

"Well a bunch of missiles rained down on a bunch of major cities… I could feel the pain and suffering of my people… I am not even home right now." "If you're not home, then where the hell are you?!" Alfred demanded. He gritted his teeth together whoever hurt his brother would pay.

"I'm at the hospital right now…" Came the reply. Alfred turned around to see all the nations staring at him. France looked as if he was going to cry. Alfred's eyes feel on Russia. "Hey Matthew, do you know attacked Canada?" Alfred said glaring at the Russian with hate in his eyes. "Actually, I-" "WAS IT THAT RUSSIAN BITCH!?" Alfred shouted still glaring at Russia.

"What? NO!" Matthew shouted back. Alfred discovered a few months ago that Canada and Russia formed an alliance. The alliance called for the two to protect each other at all costs. Alfred hated his new alliance. He hated Russia. He hated the fact she'd have to hangout with his brother once every month to discuss things involving trade and how they can work together. Alfred forgot about the alliance until a few moments ago.

"Russia.. would you ever attack my brother?" Al asked her coldly. "Of course I wouldn't!" She shouted at him. Alfred returned his attention to his phone. "Matthew, I swear I'll make sure you're never attacked again!" Alfred shouted feeling like a hero. Before Matthew could reply Alfred hung up the phone. He had a feeling Russia had something to do with the attack against Canada. And he was going to have investigate the alliance between the two arctic countries.

 **Well this seems fun to write. If you're going to ask for specific pairings go ahead! :3 But the main is RusCan (because why not?) Next chapter will focus on Canada and Russia! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd just like to thank you all for the follows and favs! And also for the reviews. I'll try to update every 10 days or so, but no promises. Also, I'm not the best writer. So, sorry if it sucks :(

The meeting was cut short by Germany. For the first time in a long time the world was paying attention to the Great White North. Each country was doing their own things to try and figure out what happened to Canada. Israel was blaming Iran, South Korea was blaming North Korea, and America was blaming Russia.

Alfred felt he should try to get as much dirt as possible on Russia for proof that Russia attacked Canada. Alfred knew of Russia and Canada forming the "Arctic Treaty" but Alfred saw it as being a false treaty. He saw it as a way for Russia to conquer Canada. Alfred would find out what happened in Canada. He would show Matt that Russia or "Anya" was responsible!

She was finally back in Russia. The cold was preying on her warmth. She began rushing to her home. Anya's long beige hair was victim to the winds might. She finally managed to get to the front door of her home. She fished for her keys and quickly unlocked the door.

Once she was inside, she went to grab her phone. She wanted to call Matvey and see if he'll her help him with these recent events. She kept her heavy jacket on just incase he says yes to her coming to Canada. She reached for her phone and slowly began dialing his number. With each number her fingers became heavier, and she became more nervous. She finally pressed the final number. She slowly lifted the phone to her ear and waited patiently.

It felt like she was there for years, but soon she heard Canada's voice. It was barely over a whisper, but she could hear him. But she noticed how tired and weak he sounded. It made her worry for her comrade. "Canada. I come visit you, da?" she said trying to remove all hints of worry from her voice. "Sure.. But Montreal won't like how it did last time.." He replied quietly. She took in those words. She remembered Canada mentioned something that happened in the 1970s. She began to wonder if such an event happened again.

"Wait. It was Montreal that was attacked?" She asked.

"No. Not just Montreal. Calgary, Toronto, and Saskatoon were attacked as well. I have an idea of who attacked me. I'll tell you when you arrive." At that Anya hung up her phone and went to go get her flight to Montreal. She was still trying to remember the group from the 70s that fought Canada in Quebec.

Okay, so sorry for this being short. But I promise next chapter will be longer! Also I'll spell stuff like fibre and theatre because I am Canadian :3 I also may add minor amounts of history to this.


End file.
